Inuyasha and the Blizzard Plot
by Kayashadragon17
Summary: Inu and the gang follow a rumor into the mountains, but it's a trap set up by none other than Naraku. please r&r suk sums pairings IK and SM
1. Welcome back, a lecher, and a rumor

I hope you enjoy the story I will try to update every 2 to 5 days depending on how my schedule goes seeing as I'm in school. (YUCK!! I hate school me and my best friend call it the prison, lmao) but I will do my best to make sure that I do update cause I know how frustrating it is to wait for the story you want to read so badly not be updated for awhile. I don't mind flames and I try to stay as accurate as I can with the information as possible. If you do happen to notice some wrong information please tell me cause I hate having the facts wrong irritates me to heck and back cause Inuyasha is my favorite show of all time. Well here's the fic enjoy. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone/thing related to it so don't sue it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Although I wish I did *gets evil smirk and goes to plot room to prepare for takeover* hehehehehe  
  
*--------* ~ means action "---------"~ means talking '---------' ~ means thinking italicized ~ enfaces on something ( ) ~ means comments to help reader understand or just to comment about the story (just to have a little fun myself in the story)^_^ lol  
  
"Inuyasha and the Blizzard Plot"  
  
Ch.1~Welcome back, a lecher, and a rumor  
  
It's been about two years since Kagome fell through the well and landed in Sengoku Jidai. In this time she met a hanyou named Inuyasha, a kitsune named Shippo, a monk named Miroku, and a youkai exterminator named Sango with her youkai neko named Kirara. Currently they have a little more than half the jewel and Naraku is still unfortunately alive. The shards of the Shikon No Tama are still out there away from the possession of Naraku and the Inuyasha crew, but they were becoming scarce and harder to locate as time went on. The team had stopped at a local village on their trip to discover more shards (they came here due to a rumor that they heard about you'll learn more later). The villagers told them of a rumor of a shard located in the mountains to the north. The group was rather excited cause that was their first lead in a few weeks. After a nice rest at the local Inn, they had decided to return to Kaede's village to restock on supplies and food, but mostly cause they were out of ramen and Inuyasha loves his ramen *he has a huge grin on his face*. After they had restocked they left to follow the new lead that was hopefully a good one too.  
  
*** Earlier Monday Morning ***  
  
In the morning Kagome had finally returned from her trip back to her era. She was there about a week because they had not heard of any shard rumors or leads on Naraku so decided to take a short vacation. When she climbed out of the well Inuyasha like always came to greet her. He was very excited that she had finally came back cause all he did was mope around all the time when she wasn't there. "Hello Inuyasha" said Kagome who was happy to be back with Inuyasha and the others in the Feudal Era. "Hey Kagome, took you long enough to get back here." He said with a smirk. He then walked over and grabbed her heavy pack for her so she wouldn't have to lug it around. "I missed you to Inuyasha" "Feh" he scowled who was actually quite happy Kagome had said that but would never show it. "Did you beat up on Shippo when I was gone?" "Only when he deserved it and hey, did you bring more ramen Shippo ate the last while you were gone" "Sorry Inuyasha I didn't bring any. The ramen we had here was supposed to last us another week at least. I suppose later I could go back and get some seeing as how much you love your ramen" Inuyasha merely licked his lips and nodded yes his response. Kagome laughed at his dazed expression while he thought about the delicious taste of ramen. Just then they heard a scream and looked in the direction from which it came and here comes this puff of red and brown fur bounding for Kagome. Sango and Miroku were close behind with Kirara following the little ball of fuzz.  
  
"KAGOME, I missed you so much, I'm glad your back," squealed Shippo who jumped into Kagome arms and started to cuddle into her.  
  
"I missed you to Shippo, and you too Sango and Miroku" who were casually walking up to greet Kagome.  
  
"I'm glad to see you Kagome," said Sango who was being wary of Miroku incase he tried anything.  
  
"So am I," Miroku calmly stated in one of his happy moods, who was slowly inching his way to Kagome. He wasn't going to mess with Sango this time cause he had already gotten on her bad side today and did not feel like getting smacked over the head with her hirakotsu again. But this did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha who was about to say something when Shippo spoke breaking everyone's thoughts for the moment.  
  
"Kagome can I have some chocolate, PLEASE," begged Shippo for he loved chocolate. (what child doesn't) This gave Miroku the perfect opportunity to slip in behind Kagome without being noticed.  
  
"Sure Shippo yo- eeeepppp," but before she finished her sentence Miroku groped her.  
  
*GROPE*  
  
"HENTAI" she yelled as her hand came in contact with his face.  
  
"Owww," he cried, who now had a wonderfully red handprint on his face and started to rub the abused skin.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH KAGOME, YOU FUCKING LECHER," yelled Inuyasha as he attacked the lecherous houshi and beat the shit out of him.  
  
"My humble apologies Inuyasha I was not aware that Lady Kagome was yours," he replied who was still on the ground from Inuyasha's beating.  
  
Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and turned redder than his hoari Kagome followed with her own pretty shade of red gracing her face. Just then Sango grabbed her hirakotsu, walked over to the lecher and smashed him over the head knocking him unconscious and leaving a nice lump for him to wake up to. ( Miroku = @ . @ )  
  
"Damn hentai," remarked Sango as she put her hirakotsu back where it was before she attacked Miroku. A few minutes later he was conscious again and rubbing the lump on his head.  
  
"What did I do Sango," he asked who was trying to be innocent.  
  
"Just being your normal lecherous self is what you did, Miroku," she replied to Miroku's stupid question.  
  
"Who me dear Sango," he asked trying to play innocent again.  
  
"Oh just shut up Miroku," said Inuyasha who was getting extremely annoyed at the monk's antics.  
  
"Yes Miroku I agree with Inuyasha," said Kagome who finally came out of the daze she was in from Miroku's last comment.  
  
*sigh* "fine you guy's are no fun at all," said Miroku who was finally standing again.  
  
"That was interesting," replied Shippo who was just watching the whole ordeal unfold before him. He didn't want to get involved this time for he fear that Inuyasha might vent his anger out on him. Kirara was also watching the ordeal and just mewed her response to the matter at hand.  
  
"Indeed it was," said Kaede who no one had noticed arrive including our know it all hanyou. They were all to involved in the argument to notice any one show up. She had been watching with mild interest at their antics.  
  
"Feh, watcha want you old hag,"  
  
"Inuyasha can't you ever be nice," snapped Kagome glaring at the hanyou in question. He merely said feh in response to her question.  
  
"I have came to tell ye that I have heard word of a rumor in a village not far from here about a jewel shard. I suggest that ye go to the village and see what you can find out about the rumor." Suggested Kaede.  
  
"Hai, we should get a move on then before Naraku hears about this and decides to go after it also," replied Kagome.  
  
"Feh, he better not," He then started to head towards the village to get prepared for the trip ahead.  
  
"Thanks for the information Kaede," she said.  
  
"Your welcome child," she said.  
  
"Bye" said everyone as they started to follow after Inuyasha.  
  
"Good luck," called Kaede before they were out hearing range. She then headed back to her hut to do what needed to be done.  
  
After the group was prepared for the trip ahead they started to head in the direction of the village that the rumor had come from. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it I hope it wasn't to bad. Reviews welcome the next chapter will be up in a couple of days maybe Saturday, but if it isn't up by then it might be around Tuesday before I post again. Feel free to comment on anything about the story and I don't mind flames if you hate it that badly. Next time I will reveal the rumor of the shard and the plot will start to form. I might have Kikyo I almost highly doubt it cause I HATE her just thought I'd let you know, later. 


	2. The rumors revealed, Journey Begins

Hey I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. I had u.s. history projects to do and I had a little writers block. I know the plot and everything it's just hard to figure out how I want the in between stuff to go. Well any way here's chappie 2. I hope it is as good as my last chapter; people seemed to like it well enough. That's enough of my ramblings on with the story, enjoy ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha or anyone/thing related to it, unfortunately. It still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But that could change *returns to plot room to revise plan of operation takeover*  
  
Hehehehehe ^.~  
  
*--------* ~ means action "---------"~ means talking '---------' ~ means thinking italicized ~ enfaces on something ( ) ~ means comments to help reader understand or just to comment about the story (just to have a little fun myself in the story)^_^ lol  
  
CH.2~ The rumor revealed, journey begins  
  
A few days later (approximately 3) they got to the village and started asking about the rumor. Not many in the village new a lot about it, but there were a few who had heard enough to give the Inu crew enough to go on. It started to get late so Miroku used his ominous black cloud routine and stayed in the local Inn. They had decided to head back to Kaede's in the morning to tell her of the rumor and to restock on certain supplies and also to get some other one's needed for the trip. In the morning they left, it took about three days to get there. They all did what they needed to. Kagome went to her time to get some warmer cloths and other supplies, but not without some resistance from Inuyasha. (LOL) After all of that was done they proceeded to Kaede's hut to tell her of the rumor. They all entered the hut and sat in their usual places. Kaede was preparing a stew for lunch. Some how she always knew when they were going to show up and always had plenty of stew ready for them.  
  
"So what did ye discover about the rumor," asked Kaede.  
  
"Well we found out that the jewel is located in the mountains to the north and that some powerful youkai has possession of it. We aren't sure what type it is cause the villagers didn't know. Explained Kagome  
  
"Well it would most likely be a snow youkai, but you never know," replied Miroku.  
  
"Yeah well whatever it is I'll take care of it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Your as confident as ever and a little egotistical, Inuyasha" remarked Sango.  
  
"Hmmph, that's only cause I know that I'll win." He snorted.  
  
"You always say that, but I believe you."  
  
"When will ye be leaving to obtain the shard Inuyasha," asked Kaede.  
  
"We shall be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
'Thanks Inuyasha,' thought Kagome. She was smiling at Inuyasha and of course he noticed this and knew exactly why she was smiling. He lowered his head in order to hide his knowing smirk behind his bangs. (useful aren't they)  
  
"Hey Sango, want to go to the hot springs," she asked. At this statement Miroku perked up and was looking hopeful. Inuyasha saw how the monk was acting, so he glared at the monk and said "you are NOT going to spy on them either, lecherous monk."  
  
"I am but a humble monk and would never think of doing such things," he replied with his usual monk façade on.  
  
"Yeah right," he said dryly.  
  
"Yes Kagome, I would like to go."  
  
"Great, let me get my things and then we'll go, ok."  
  
"Sure, I'll grab my things and wait fir you outside the hut."  
  
"Kay," she said. "Oh and Inuyasha, make sure Miroku does not follow."  
  
"No problem, he's not getting past me."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Once she was done gathering her things she left with Sango. Unknown to the others Inuyasha had a slight blush on his face, but made sure to hide it well.  
  
Kagome and Sango were at the hot springs getting a much-needed bath and to just relax. Shippo and Kirara were playing outside and Inuyasha was inside trying to keep a perverted monk from going to spy on the girls.  
  
The girls returned from the bath about a half an hour later and were pleased that a certain monk actually didn't spy them on this time. Inuyasha had to use a little persuasion on Miroku to get him to sit put. He was a little disappointed that he did not get his chance to spy on them. Kaede and Kagome made supper for the group.  
  
Sometime later they finished preparing the meal and Kagome passed out the bowls of soup to everyone. They all ate until they were contentedly full. Then around nine-o'clock they all prepared their beds for the night. Inuyasha slept in his usual place. Kagome shared a sleeping bag like usual across from Inuyasha, while Sango and Miroku slept across form one another with the fire pit in between them. Sango made sure that he was far enough away so that he could not grope her in the middle of the night. After a nice sleep they all woke up the following and got prepared to leave with no complaints since Inuyasha was being more generous then usual they did not want to put him in bad spirits. Kaede prepared breakfast for them. After they were done eating and a few goodbyes to Kaede, they headed off in search of the shard.  
  
It had been about two days since they had left Kaede's and it was now starting to get late, so they had decided to stop and set up camp for the night. They stopped in the middle of the forest, Inuyasha didn't like the idea too much, but it was getting dark and the humans can't see in the dark like he can, so he reluctantly agreed. Inuyasha set off to look for something to catch for supper, while Sango and Miroku went to find firewood. Kagome and Shippo were left to set up the campsite and then wait for their friends return. Kirara stayed with them to help protect them incase a youkai were to attack in their friends absence. Inuyasha returned sometime later with three rabbits to make a nice stew with. Sango and Miroku showed up a few minutes later with two big armloads of wood. They put the wood down and Kagome started to make a fire while Inuyasha was skinning and preparing the rabbits. The others just sat there and waited for supper. Shippo was bugging the hell out of Inuyasha and then Inuyasha lost his patience with the little kit, he started to chase him around the campsite.  
  
"Grrrr, get back here you little shit!"  
  
"No, all you will do is pound me into the ground!"  
  
"Then why start something when you are to chicken to take the pain!"  
  
Just then Inuyasha almost caught Shippo, but he slipped out of his grasp and jumped on his head. He landed behind Inuyasha and when Inuyasha turned around the little kit stuck his tongue out at him. Inuyasha was now furious. He charged at Shippo but missed. Shippo was enjoying pissing off Inuyasha as he dodged another of Inuyasha's attacks. The others just watched the little rondevou between two.  
  
"Uurrgh.why you little.!"  
  
"Can't catch me, aaaaahhhh" (Inuyasha almost got him, hehe)  
  
"Yeah just watch me!"  
  
"Inuyasha leave Shippo alone!"  
  
"But he started it!"  
  
"Can't you be a little more mature, he's only a child."  
  
"But." he started but stopped as he saw the look in Kagome's eyes that signalized that a 'sit' was coming on if he didn't stop. "Ummph, Fine" he stated as he sat down by the fire.  
  
"Come over here Shippo" she called sweetly.  
  
"Coming" he said as he ran up to Kagome and hopped into her lap.  
  
'Stupid runt gets to sit in her lap, wish I could. Wait, what in the HELL am I thinking.' He shook his head to get rid of his hentai thoughts.  
  
"Shippo you should quit picking on Inuyasha. It's not nice"  
  
'What, she's defending me' he thought incredulously.  
  
"OK Kagome, I'll stop" 'well there goes my fun.' he thought.  
  
"Okay everyone suppers done"  
  
Everyone grabbed their bowls and started to serve themselves some of the stew. They all sat in silence enjoying the delicious meal. Once they all finished Inuyasha went up to his tree above Kagome's sleeping bag and the other's cleaned up the site from supper. After the cleanup was done they all went to bed.  
  
Inuyasha watch like always. The night was fairly quiet. Sometime in the early hours of the morning he heard a noise and jolted awake. 'Dammit' he got out of his tree and proceeded to wake his friends.  
  
Everyone awoke and he told them why he woke them. They all went and got their things around and got prepared for what Inuyasha told them about.  
  
Then out of the forest came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EEEVVVIIILLL CLIFFIE!!!! *runs behind couch to avoid the angered reviewers*  
  
Me: sorry, I had to do that. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: No you didn't. I was about to kick some ass and you cut it off that's cruel.  
  
Me: Oh stop you're whining there will be lot's of ass kicking later.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, make me wench.  
  
Me: HEY KAGOME *evil smirk*  
  
Kagome: yes Kayasha.  
  
Me: would you do the honors of teaching dogboy some patience.  
  
Kagome: sure. SIT  
  
Inuyasha: *is subdued* aaarrgh. God dammit, bitch  
  
Me: thanks Kagome *hehe laughs at Inuyasha's pitiful state*  
  
Kagome:No problem *leaves*  
  
Me: Alright, please r&r hope you enjoyed it and the comedy relief *says between laughs* Ja ne 


End file.
